Input and output modules on a machine require a connection to the master controller located in a switch or control cabinet. The cables from an input/output module are generally routed through an opening in panel walls of the cabinet. A cable gland is used to seal and retain the cables at the openings where the cable passes through the panel walls of the cabinet or other electrical equipment. The cable gland is equipped to meet the ingress protection rating necessary to match the NEMA rating of the equipment.
System integrators and OEM machine builders prefer to use pre-terminated cabling because installers do not need to field terminate the cable to the connector and pre-terminated cabling is already factory tested and certified. However, standard cable glands do not allow for pre-terminated cabling because the connector is too large to pass through the standard cable gland.
There are other types of cable glands available that incorporate a split-style, but these are either too difficult to make changes to, or they do not offer the necessary ingress protection rating required by the equipment or application. As a result, installers are forced to use field terminated cables resulting in increased installation time. The installers would also be required to field test or certify the connection which also increases installation time.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved cable gland that seals and retains pre-terminated cables, as well as field terminated cables, in cabinets or other equipment.